The collision repair industry in the Puget Sound is composed of numerous small businesses with ineffective health and safety practices. Paint spraying and mixing painting process, besides being an inhalation hazard, contribute largely to a painter's dermal exposure. Isocyanates are present in high concentration in the final "clear" coat. Isocyanates are known irritants, sensitizers, and a leading cause of work-related asthma in Washington State. Painters use respirators, but not necessarily gloves and coveralls to protect their skin. Little information currently is available on the effectiveness of protective clothing for spray painters because no systematic investigation for use with isocyanates has ever been conducted. The currently available information is largely focused on comfort, elasticity, lint-free qualities, or solvent resistance, rather than resistance to isocyanates. Manufacturer and supplier compatibility charts regarding protection from isocyanates is limited and conflicting. This is not surprising since isocyanates have chemical characteristics that make testing difficult with standard methods used for protective clothing. We are proposing a novel and systematic laboratory and workplace assessment of the efficacy of gloves and coveralls for protection against isocyanates. We recognize there are many variables affecting a worker's effective use of protective equipment. Therefore, we will also facilitate focus groups with painters to share our findings and assess strategies to implement future interventions. We will also develop an improved analytical method for detecting the complex mixtures of polyisocyanates in clear coats. Public Health Relevance: Isocyanates used in the auto-collision repair industry are recognized as an occupational asthma and these workers are at high risk for work-related asthma. protective clothing used in this industry lacks basic data on efficacy. This study will evaluate the effectiveness of protective clothing, such as gloves preventing isocyanate exposures among auto-collision repair workers. We will also develop an improved analytical method for detecting the complex mixtures of polyisocyanates in clear coats.